


Youjo Senki & Neon Genesis Evangelion

by Shanejayell



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Short drabble. May or may not continue.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"The new military commander of NERV is arriving today." Ritsuko observed.

"Well, they couldn't leave me in charge forever, considering how important this is," Misato agreed as they waited at the airfield for the jet to arrive.

"She's a real warhorse, apparently. Joined the army shortly after WW II after lying about her age, served with distinction, reached the rank of four star General before retiring," Ritsuko said.

"Enough narration, here comes the plane," Asuka said excitedly.

The jet came down, then taxied nearby to where they were standing. The door opened, stairs went down and a few juniors emerged first. Then the silver blond haired woman came down the steps, an attractive brown haired woman by her side.

"AUNT TANYA!" Asuka cheered, running up and hugging her.

'AUNT TANYA?!' Ritsuko and Misato thought stunned.

Tanya Degurechaff, former German military and family friend of Asuka's, patted Asuka's shoulder as she said, "It's been a long time, little one...."

**Saga of Tanya the Evil & Evangelion.**

Coming soon....?


	2. OMAKE!

Omake!

"Hello!" Viktoria Serebryakov Degurechaff said, smiling happily.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Tanya von Degurechaff asked her wife dryly.

Visha smiled, "We've been asked to make a important announcement. Isn't that nice?"

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Ahem," Visha cleared her throat, "the author, after some thought, has decided to combine the Evangelion/Tanya the Saga of Evil crossover with their other fanfic, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Altered Destinies starting with chapter 42."

"What." Tanya asked flatly.

"Because of that, this fanfic will not be continued..." Visha trailed off, blinking.

"DAMN YOU, SHANEJAYELL!" Tanya roared, angrilly.

"Dear, don't antagonize the author," Visha sighed.

"We're their favorites, lately," Tanya waved that off, "they won't do something bad to us."

"Actually, they've really gotten into 'My Next Life as a Villainess' too," Visha cautioned.

Tanya sighed, "Point."

"Besides, we'll still be featured in THAT story," Visha added. "Maybe we'll get a love scene, eventually."

"That'd certainly make Bleeding Blade happy..." Tanya sighed.

End

Notes: Basically, I wasn't sure I could do a 'serious' Tanya/Evangelion fusion. So I mixed the idea into another thing...


End file.
